El Hachibi llama
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Porque desde antes que mataran a su padre, Motoi ya empezaba a odiar al Hachibi.


_Creo que estoy teniendo extrañas percepciones mientras veo los capítulos de NS :/ Mira que escribir así sobre Motoi... Aunque sí pienso que su participación debió ser tomada mucho más en cuenta, ya fuera para conocer más a Bee en su infancia; el asunto es que sentí inapropiada y hasta cortada su intervención. Pero bueno, inspirada en su infancia y su relación con el Jinchuuriki, creo que no pude ignorar lo que pongo por escrito; y creo que tampoco debiera ser olvidado cuando se piensa en Bee: él tuvo un amigo, un amigo llamado Motoi —no me digan que no se acuerdan de él T.T es el ninja que intentó matar a Bee en su infancia._

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p>El Hachibi llama<p>

.

.

.

El padre de Motoi fue un valiente jōnin de Kumogakure que perdió la vida en una de las tantas batallas por controlar al Hachibi. Y por eso, Motoi, con apenas cinco años, sumido en el shock de ver a su amorosa madre deshecha en lágrimas, la casa en desorden con todo tirado, y la agonía de perder a aquella persona que tanto admiraba, decidió que odiaba al Hachibi con toda su alma.

Con catorce años, Motoi recuerda todavía con vestigios de conmoción, cómo guardó rencor todos esos años en que finalmente había dado con la solución de atacar a Bee por la espalda para darle muerte al Hachibi, y cómo su intento había fracasado.

Pero muy dentro de sí, sabe que detestó al Hachibi desde antes que muriera su padre.

A muy temprana edad, Motoi era de los niños que entrenaban más duro, entre los de su generación. Y como su padre era shinobi activo, Motoi solía entrenar solo incluso cuando las clases habituales terminaban; aunque no por ello dejaba de tener buen ánimo.

No tardó en darse cuenta que no era el único perseverante. _Él_ siempre estuvo cerca, siempre afinando su puntería, siempre intentando dar al círculo más pequeño del blanco; con sus gafas oscuras y su pelo corto y despuntado, cuando notó la presencia de Motoi no tardó en sonreírle amistosamente y levantar su puño cerrado. Motoi tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que tenía que alzar su puño también y chocarlo suavemente, devolviendo el saludo.

Y aunque el chiquillo hablaba-cantaba con rimas raras y siempre estaba balanceándose como si bailara con un rap que sólo sonaba en su cabeza, no tardó en compartir escenario de entrenamiento junto a Motoi, y viceversa. Como compañeros. Como iguales. Como ninjas de Kumo. Era un poco extraño, a comparación con lo que entrenar solo suponía, el comentar de vez en cuando los progresos y fallas mutuos. Y Bee sí que lo hacía con ritmo, haciendo que Motoi siempre riera ante su peculiar manera de hablar, finalizando cada encuentro con ese choque de puños, independientemente que el día haya sido provechoso, o uno muy difícil.

En aquellos momentos de su vida, en los que su madre le brindaba cariño aunque siempre atareada con los quehaceres del hogar, y donde su padre regularmente estaba fuera ocupado en sangrientas misiones, Motoi pensó que estar solo la mayor parte del tiempo no había sido tan malo después de todo; pero pasarla con Bee ¡era muchísimo mejor! Y en algún momento, llegó a preguntarse si así era tener un hermano.

Y vaya que Motoi llegó a acostumbrarse a Bee. Aunque las rimas de éste siempre eran impredecibles, su estilo encajó con Motoi; y al mismo tiempo, Bee sabía cuándo Motoi se sentía desanimado, casi siempre por alguna situación del hogar; era como si conocieran todo del otro, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaran bromeando y hablando sobre lo grandes que serían en el futuro.

Un día cualquiera de entrenamiento, Bee llegó a decir algo como "_¡Me tengo que superar, porque al Hachibi voy a apresar! ¡Ieaah!_" Y Motoi, tras mirarlo fijamente y comprender lo que significaba, sintió como si algo se derrumbara en su interior. Trató de ignorar la sensación; pero en adelante, en los días de entrenamiento y mientras practicaban juntos, se volvió más callado y pensativo…, sabiendo en lo hondo a lo que sus reflexiones lo habían llevado: Bee sería el próximo jinchūriki de la atroz bestia a la que todos odiaban.

Y aunque fuera verdad que en aquel entonces no le guardaba odio al bijū sino sólo el recelo de cualquier aldeano, Motoi se dio cuenta que la criatura empezaba a destruir lo que le había sido dado; sin saber que en el futuro la misma bestia le arrebataría a su padre.

Porque los jōnin empezaron a llevarse a Bee antes de acabar el día juntos, debido a que era vital que él tuviera un entrenamiento especial para ser jinchūriki; mientras que Motoi, débil y en formación como ninja, significaba un obstáculo en dicho entrenamiento. Y fue un trago amargo, fue la desolación y la tristeza de resignación, darse cuenta que nada volvería a ser como antes. _Nunca._

Por eso, Motoi odió al Hachibi desde antes que asesinara a su padre. Porque el bijū ya le había arrebatado a su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"Hachibi llama"; encontré que podía ser otra forma de decir "el deber llama", sólo que resumido en una forma brutal y monstruosa, por eso no es lo mismo decir "Hachibi" que "deber" . Y el Hachibi llama desgarrando a su paso, y en este caso, los sentimientos y la vida de Motoi._

_¡Comentarios son apreciados! ^^ Gracias por leer._


End file.
